A New Start
by HermioneJackson22
Summary: After loosing her parents, a reluctant Hermione goes to Japan for a new start and the last thing Hermione expected would be her new friends finding out what she is, not getting into trouble and learning the real truth about her family's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I wished I did.**

* * *

Today was a beautiful day; the clouds were lolling across the sky, meandering in their stroll as if they had all the time in the world. There was a certain flavor that was only present during the early summer and the flowers were now looking very beautiful since they are now in full bloom. Including the slight wind and the glare from the sun, it made Hermione's home looked like paradise.

It should be paradise to Hermione but while the day may look beautiful, it wasn't beautiful day to her. No today had to be one of the worst days of her life and all it had to do with the fact that her parents had just died and for her the day should be dark and gloomily, not bright.

She held back the tears that were threatening to come out as a few people started to talk about her deceased parents. She tightened her grip on the chair when it came to the priest who was now saying the rites on her parents.

"Poor dear." The woman whispered to her friend. "It is just so tragic for her to loose her parents at such a young age."

"I heard that they had been-"Her friend began but was interrupted by the lady.

"You know better than to mention it in front of her." The woman hissed. The lady looked around to see if they were being heard before continuing, "The child doesn't need to be reminded on how they died."

Hermione clenched her hands into a fist at the woman's words, a child that was what everyone saw her as. She wasn't a child; she was going to turn fourteen in a few months time that didn't make her a child but she was grateful for the woman for telling her friend that she didn't need to be reminded on how they died.

"And may they now rest in peace." The priest said, returning her attention back to the coffins in front of them. Slowly, everyone started to stand up to go and say their final goodbyes to her parents.

She was the last person to go say goodbye to the coffin and she marveled at the black sophisticated surface of the coffin were dabbed with spots of grey, thanks to some of her parents' friends crying when they touched the coffin, which had dimmed it reflections. The cross that was narrowly impressed on the apex of the coffin was deep and well smoothed.

Hermione touched the two coffins and realized with a heavy heart that her parents were truly dead. She knew in the beginning that they were dead but looking at their corpse just made it into reality, making her realized that they will never be able to see her grow up.

So for the first time in days, she allowed herself to cry over the lost of her parents. She cried for the fact that she had no one and for the argument that they had before they left for their job in Italy and for the words that she had said to them. They might have died thinking that she hated them and that she hated even them more for leaving her alone in this big empty house.

"I am sorry for what happened to your parents, Hermione."

The brunette girl twirled around and was taken back when she saw a Japanese man looking at her with pity and sadness. The man had blond-haired that was cut short and a muscular build, she wasn't surprise to see him wearing a black suit, all the males in the funeral were wearing black.

"D-Do I know you?" Hermione asked wiping the tears that had came out of her eyes.

The Japanese man shook his head at her and answered, "No but I worked with your parents." He then gave her a smile and added, "My name is Iemitsu Sawada."

"Oh." Hermione said before frowning. "Aren't you my parents' boss? I heard a lot of things about you." She didn't dare mentioned that her father had often complained about the fact that he seemed to act a little bit laid back at times when he shouldn't be.

"I am your parents boss and I also heard a lot of things about you as well." Iemitsu said, giving her a small smile. "Your parents loved you with all their heart," he continued. "They never stopped talking about you when they worked, always talking about your accomplishment."

"Mom and Dad were always proud of me." Hermione admitted as a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "And I only wished that I take back the things that I said to them."

The Japanese man didn't comment instead he gave her a knowing look. The two of them didn't say anything instead they decided to look at the coffins in front of them, they had another five minutes before her parents would be lower to the ground.

"Before they left for the meeting, they asked me if that anything were to happened to them that I would take you in." Iemitsu admitted.

Hermione looked at the older male in surprise and asked in surprise, "They did? How could they have known what was going to happen? I mean…"

"Your parents didn't know what was going to happen but they were worried about the future." Iemitsu answered. Hermione didn't miss the glance that he had thrown over his shoulder. "You know how your parents didn't like flying."

"Yes, I know." Hermione admitted. "Mom and Dad always complained about taking a plane."

"Yes and you see that wasn't the first time that they asked that." Iemitsu admitted. "And with you having no one to take care of you, I believe it would be better for you if…"

"If I go and live with you and your family." Hermione said, frowning as she finished his sentence.

"Well more like live with my family." Iemitsu admitted. "They live in Japan."

Hermione eyes widen at the older male words before frowning. Could she really leave her friends? Could she really leave the country that she was born in? The only country she had ever been to was France and that was only for holiday but not to live there. Sure she knows Japanese but that was because the culture interests her and she had dreamed of living there but was it a good idea for her to leave England?

The brown-haired girl frowned at his words and he prayed to god that the girl would accept this but he knew that the girl would accept it. She had no family members that were alive.

"If I go and live with your family, will you tell me the truth about them? Not the lies that they gave me but the truth?" Hermione asked him, allowing him to see the emotions that were running through her mind.

"I will tell you the truth but it would be when the time comes." Iemitsu admitted.

The brunette girl looked up at the sky and for the second time that day, she hated the fact that it looked so beautiful when it should be sad just like how she felt. But she knew her parents would want her to be happy and being in England won't make her happy, everywhere she looks reminds her of her parents.

"Alright." Hermione finally said. "But I am only doing this because my parents had asked you and because this place just reeks of bad memories."

"You will love it there." Iemitsu said, smiling at her. "Nana will be overjoy to have you live with her and Tsuna." Hermione was taken back by the daze look in his eyes and she remembered how her mother had told her father that she found it sweet that their boss loves his wife.

"And you have to keep your word about the truth." Hermione said to him. "That is another reason why I am going to live with them."

Iemitsu nodded at her and Hermione looked back to the house that she had grew up in. She was going to have a new start in Japan where she will have a peaceful life and just maybe she could act like a girl her own age. Yes, it will be nice to act her age.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I wished I did.**

**Author Note: This fanfic will not have Hermione becoming a non-existent guardian but she will be apart of Tsuna's family and will help them but that is the extent of her involvement with them with things Mafia related.**

* * *

"Here you are Miss, Namimori." The sun was shining brightly overhead when the cab driver announced this to Hermione. The brunette witch rubbed her eyes and blinked. She sighed as she remembered the dream that she had, well it was a memory more like it. In the memory, she and her parents were arguing over about them not being home and then her telling them that she hates them and wishes them dead. Oh the irony.

Hermione looked at the scenery out the window and noticed how pleasant and peaceful it was. For a moment she was happy but it was soon replaced with guilt. She can't be happy not so soon, not after her parents had been killed.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you all the way, Miss?" The cab driver asked, looking at her in concern.

The brunette haired girl hesitated before giving the man a fake smile, "In second thoughts, I prefer if you would drive me all the way."

"Ok." The man said, nodding his head at her as he continued the drive towards the Sawada household.

They had reached the Sawada residence around noon with the sun being high overhead. The driver smiled at Hermione while she simply gave him a small fake smile and she realized with a heavy heart how easy it was for her to make a fake smile.

After paying the cab driver his money, Hermione turned around to look at the house she would be staying in for the next couple of years.

The house was everything that the brunette witch had expected it to be but the only disappointment that she had was the yard, she had been hoping for it to be bigger. She loved gardening; it was a hobby that she and her mother had shared. It brought a bittersweet pang to her heart. Hermione shook her head at her thoughts and reminded herself that her mother would want her to move on.

Hermione allowed herself to have a small smile and entered the yard but she hadn't gotten very far when the door abruptly swung open with a loud bang.

Hermione could make out brown-haired lady with an apron flying towards her and heard the cry of "Granger-chan!" and she realized as the lady dived at her, ladle in hand that the lady was Iemitsu's wife, Nana.

Nana had practically thrown the door off its hinges in her excitement and Hermione swears that she saw it sway downward before she slammed into her. The ladle stuck behind the back of her head, which had caused great pain to Hermione. The brunette haired girl squeaked as the woman hugged her and prayed that the lady would notice her discomfort.

"I-I presume that you are Nana-san?" Hermione choked out as Nana smothered her with her pink apron. The lady may be small but she gives a bear hug that could rival Mrs. Weasely.

"You are just as how Iemitsu had describe!" Nana gushed as she finally let go of Hermione. "Through you are a little bit shorter than I had expected, Granger-chan."

The brunette haired girl couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's words. The conception that all Europeans were tall was wrong through Hermione was proud to say that she was slightly taller than some of the other girls in her year.

"Call me Hermione."

Nana beamed at her and the brunette witch couldn't help but chuckle at how much younger the woman looked when she had that look.

"You must be tired. Do you want something to eat?" Nana smiled as she ushered Hermione inside the house and the brunette haired girl couldn't help but noticed that her smile was as bright as the sun.

Hermione opened her mouth to say no but the grumble from her stomach had given her way. The Sawada matron started to usher her to the kitchen to give her a meal.

"Tell me about England?" Nana asked as she handed her food. The older lady now took a seat beside Hermione and she found it hard to resist the two giant brown eyes that were so filled with childish wishes. She didn't want to talk about her home but something about those eyes made it hard for her to resist.

That was how, Hermione found herself telling Nana everything about England from the weather to the history of England. Somewhere in the conversation, it had changed from England to her family and she couldn't stop herself from talking about her parents.

"And the last argument that me and my parents had was about them leaving me alone in the manor." Hermione informed Nana. The brunette witch started to turn somber before continuing. "I really didn't mean to tell my parents the things I said but I couldn't stand it! I didn't want to be alone in that house, it was starting to become lonely!"

"I am sure Hermione-chan that your parents understand that you didn't mean those words." Nana said, smiling at her. "You are their daughter, they know that you never meant to say those words."

The brunette witch nodded her head at Nana and said, "But I just want to tell them that I didn't mean it that I love them. I don't want them to die thinking I hate them."

Nana looked at her in concern and said, "Hermione-chan, you must not beat yourself over this. What would your parents want you to be?"

"They would have wanted me to be happy." Hermione answered. "But still, how can I be happy with them being dead?"

The Sawada matron eyes soften at her words and said to her, "I am not saying you should be happy, it will be a long time before you can truly think of your parents without being too sad but I am telling you Hermione-chan that it isn't your fault that it happened."

"But I told them that I wished that they were dead." Hermione sobbed.

"You didn't mean it, Hermione-chan and they know that." Nana said as she patted her in the back. The brunette witch wanted to argue with the older woman about how it was her fault but she couldn't find the strength in her to argue.

Nana reminded her of Mrs. Weasley and not too much but just enough to remind her of how sweet Mrs. Weasley was especially to those that weren't her own children.

The next couple of years were going to be hard that was for sure.

* * *

Tsuna grimaced as he looked at his home. He had a bad day in school well it was even worse then his usual day of school. He had gotten bad marks for his math's test, got bullied by his classmates and was the last one picked for P.E but that wasn't why it was bad, it was bad because it all happened in front of Kyoko.

"Mom I am home!" Tsuna called out as he slipped off his shoes before he entered the house.

A voice came from the kitchen, capturing Tsuna's attention. He slowly made his way to the kitchen when he heard the sound of two female's talking, his mother never brought friends home and he was certain that his mother would tell him if they have company wouldn't she?

He opened the door by full-force and was taken back when he saw a very pretty _foreign _girl talking to his mother. The girl had curly brown hair that framed her heart-shape face and caramel brown eyes and Tsuna couldn't help but notice that she seemed shorter than what he had expected for a foreigner. Sadly his mother attention drifted for a millisecond as her eyes landed upon him.

"Tsu-kun!" His mother cried out as she pulled him into a tight hug. "How are you!"

"Mom!" Tsuna replied, blushing in embarrassment as his mother pulled him deeply into her chest before he was released. "W-Who is that and what is she doing here!"

Nana smiled at him and answered happily, "This is Granger Hermione, she comes from England Tsu-kun!"

"And I am here because your father offered his kind hospitality to me by allowing me to stay with your mother and you until I finish my education." Hermione answered, standing up to give the boy a small handshake. "It is nice to meet you Sawada-san, Nana told me so many things about you."

"F-Father! But Mom told me that my father is dead." Tsuna said in surprise. He furrowed his eyebrows at them in confusion and took a seat on the chair.

"I can assure you that your father is not dead, he looks quite healthy to me." Hermione said dryly as she took a sip of her tea. "In fact I saw him a couple of weeks ago in my…" she took a deep breath. "In my parents house."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. He noticed the hesitance in her voice but didn't comment instead he asked, "M-Mom, why did you tell me that Dad was dead? And why is she staying with us?"

"Oh, your father told me to tell you that!" Nana answered happily, oblivious to the slack-jaws from the two teens. She gave Tsuna a somber look and continued, "And Hermione-chan here is living with us because her parents asked your father to take her in if anything was to happened to them."

"I-I am so sorry about your parents." Tsuna said, bowing his head in apology. "I didn't mean to be so thoughtless when I asked my question."

Hermione waved her hands at him and answered politely, "Sawada-san, you didn't know that I lost my parents."

"B-By the way, Mom, why didn't you tell me about this?" Tsuna asked, spinning around to look at his mother in weariness.

"Oh, your father said it will be a lovely surprise for you!" Nana said. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at this, now she understood why her father had been frustrated with his boss.

"Yes, it was a very lovely surprise." Tsuna said sarcastically. The brunette girl put her hand on her lips as she stifled the laughter that threatened to come out; she had to agree with the boy it was a surprise for him but not a lovely one.

"So Granger-san-"

"Call me Hermione." Hermione said as she took a sip of her green tea. "Calling me, Granger just made me think of how people used to refer my parents as."

Tsuna winced and the brunette girl gave him an apologetic look before giving him a hesitant look.

"Sawada-san, would it be alright if I call you Tsuna-san?" Hermione asked. "I am not very used to calling people by their last name except for people I truly dislike." She explained. "And since I am going to live with you for the next couple of years, I would prefer that I am not going to spend them by calling you by your last name."

"S-sure, you can call me Tsuna-san, Hermione-san."

Hermione nodded her head at him before heading towards the sink to put the teacup. Tsuna listened as his mother told the brunette girl that she didn't need to do this but the foreign girl was quite insistent that she helped his mother, saying that she needed to repay her for taking her in. In the end, his mother had lost the argument.

"So Tsuna-san, which teachers in Namimori Middle School should I take great lengths as not to get into trouble? And which students should I avoid?" Hermione called out as she washed the cup of tea.

Tsuna was taken back by the fact that she was talking to him. He bit his lips as he thought about how all the teachers that seemed to dislike him but only one seemed to truly hate him.

"T-There is Nezu-sensei, he teaches science." Tsuna began. "He dislikes all the students that brings the class average down and he often bullies the students."

"He reminds me of a teacher in my old school that I didn't like." Hermione commented dryly. "The next thing I know that Nezu-sensei of yours will dock points off you if you get the answer wrong."

"P-Points?"

"My school had house points and teachers often dock points off if you do trouble or bully students." Hermione explained dryly. "There was one teacher that everyone loved to hate and that was Professor Snape. He often dock points off if you get the answer wrong or if you spoke out of turn and other such things but he never did it to the students in his house!"

"H-He doesn't sound nice." Tsuna commented.

"He wasn't." Hermione agreed. "A foul git in the words of one of my friends in England."

Tsuna pondered at this new piece of information while Nana simply smiled at this piece of information, happy to hear more stories from the brunette girl. She hadn't hear a lot of stories about the girl's old school.

"And students, Tsuna-san?"

"S-Students?"

"I ask you about which students should I avoid? I certainly wouldn't want to be pondered into ground beef because I did not know the rules and etiquette of the school." Hermione said sarcastically.

Tsuna winced and the brunette girl gave him an apologetic smile before gesturing for him to talk. He hesitated before deciding to tell Hermione about the Disciplinary Committee and the rumors that he had heard about them, he was lucky enough never to met the Disciplinary Chairman. He shuddered at the mere thought of meeting Hibari.

"I see." Hermione said, giving him a hard look, which caused him to flinch. "Hibari-san hits people that breaks the rules. That is uh very…aggressive way of handling things." She chuckled wearily and said, "Guess that means I mustn't break the rules."

Hermione continued to press Tsuna on about his school life and Nana smiled at the sight. Her son was starting to open up to kids his age and maybe the brunette girl might be able to break her son's lack of confidence and help him improve his grades.

Nana smiled at the sight of the new addition of the family. It will be a while before Hermione can truly be herself but she hoped for her sake that it would be soon.

Iemitsu was right about one thing, she had definitely liked the new addition in their family.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I wished I did through I do own the O.C that appear in this fic.**

* * *

"Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Hermione gave a sideway look at the homeroom teacher through the corner of her eyes. She wasn't shy or embarrassed to introduce herself to the class, far from it but she rather prefer not to say anything about herself. Ever since they died, she hadn't felt like her usual self and she doubt that she will ever be that naïve girl ever again.

But for the class sake as well as for hers, she will have to bear the pain and give them a smile no matter how fake it is. She could see Tsuna; even through he was all the way in the back, watching her with worry. As if he was afraid that she will break down in front of the class. He shouldn't be so worried about her, she was good at keeping her emotion in check well most of the time but she never cried in front of people.

Hesitantly, Hermione took a bow and said in a soft voice, "I am Hermione Granger, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope that I will get along with everyone."

The students' eyes were on her, an effect from her accented Japanese, Hermione presume. She may have been learning Japanese for a while but no way was her Japanese was good enough not for it to have an accent or it may have been the fact that she was foreign. But their curious yet surprise stares made her feel uncomfortable. After all, she was not used to being stared at.

"Alright," the teacher said, smiling at her. "Why don't you take a seat besides Misaki-chan?"

Hermione politely nodded her head at him and walked to the empty seat beside the window. It was a pretty good spot for a person like her. She hadn't mind which spot she gets as long as it was near enough for her to listen to the teacher's lectures and the window was a bonus. Looks like she will have enough light for her to do her work. She quietly and quickly made her way to her seat.

The rest of the morning couldn't gone any slower if you asked Hermione but she hadn't gotten to trouble so far which was a miracle in her opinion. The girl beside her had flashed her a smile and had introduced herself as Misaki Hyuga while the girl had been chatty but Hermione didn't mind it for once. She was grateful for the girl; she had been able to distract her from her morbid thoughts of her parents.

English class was very easy for Hermione. She was born and raised in England even through her parents hadn't and had been raised there as well as going to school there. Japanese class was a different story, she may be able to speak but she wasn't as good as writing as speaking but she will make up for it. Maybe, she could ask Nana for help because as much as she wanted to ask Tsuna, she can tell from the looks of the teacher that he wasn't a good student but she can help him with that.

Sometimes, Hermione would find herself thinking back about the day when her parents had died. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about them with such sadness but she couldn't help it. It was normal well she hoped so because she couldn't bear the thought of thinking of them every waking minute with such sadness and pain.

"Granger-san?'

The bell had rang and Hermione was about to go to the school's library to find some books, hoping that being immense in the books will ease her pain about her family. She turned and looked at the homeroom teacher will curiosity, who was still holding his math book in his hand. Beside her, Misaki looked at them with curiosity.

The brunette girl raised her eyebrows in curiosity at him, she didn't think that she was in trouble with him because she had been paying attention in class and had answered his questions correctly. She honestly hoped that she wasn't in trouble. It was the first day and she didn't want to be in trouble or meet the Disciplinary Committee, who might be as frightening as Tsuna had described them to be.

"Yes, sensei." Hermione answered. She hoped that neither Yui or their sensei noticed how just dull she sound and she wondered briefly how her friends will behave if they knew how she was acting.

"Would you mind bringing these documents, to the third music room? There is a meeting between all the student's organization going on there." The teacher informed her as he handed her the envelope.

Hermione allowed herself to arched her eyebrows at him before giving him a bewilder look. She gave a sideway look at Misaki, who looked just as baffled as her but had also looked at the teacher as if he was mad.

"Sensei, are you sure it is a good idea to give me such an important job? I am new here so I really don't know my way around here! I don't even know where the bathroom is." Hermione pointed out.

The teacher chuckled while Misaki simply looked at their sensei as if he was insane to give her such a task. Hermione was inclined to agree with the girl beside her about that idea.

"I am doing this so that you can familiarize yourself with the school." The teacher explained as he handed her a small map. "If it makes you feel better Misaki-chan can go with you as your guide." He said as he circled the location where the two of them were going.

Hermione looked at Misaki, who gave her a bright smile, and then to the map in her hand. She squinted her eyes at the map as she tried to distinguish the routes in the map that would lead to the music room. Thankfully, she had Misaki leading her the way as well otherwise she had been lost. It was all thanks to the kind girl beside her that ten minutes later she was standing in front of the music room and had not got lost on her way.

The girl beside her was quite pretty and was thankfully quite friendly as well. Misaki had straight black hair that reached to her shoulders, warm brown eyes that reminded Hermione of a doe, skin that was pale as a porcelain doll overall she looked delicate but Hermione doubt that she was delicate.

"It is a good thing that you had got me to show you the way." Misaki said. She crossed her arms and nodded her head at her. "If you had gotten lost and not get to class on time, the chairman will surely bite you to death."

"Bite me to death?"

Misaki nodded her head at her and tapped her cheek with her perfectly manicured nails. "Yes, apparently if you break the rules then the chairman would simply beat you up or in his catch phrase 'bite you to death.'"

Hermione blinked in surprise. Tsuna hadn't told her about that detail of Hibari having a catch phrase but then again the boy had admitted that he only heard rumors about the delinquent.

"Now, I advise you to go inside now! Before the scary chairman comes and bites you to death for not bringing those documents." Misaki said, gesturing to the door in front of them. "I like you Hermione-san and I don't want to see you having bruises over your pretty little face because of that brute."

The brunette girl blushed at the complement and was quietly thankful that she had found a spell to resize her teeth or else the girl wouldn't have said such a nice thing. The black-haired girl gave her an encouraging nod. It was easy for Yui to nod; she wasn't the one that was going to interrupt a brunch of people that she never met.

Hesitantly, Hermione slid the door open.

Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned their attention to her, looking at her a mixture curiosity and wonder all except for one boy. He stood out to her from the rest of the people of the room but for one reason. He was standing far away from them and had no people beside him. It was strange because she had expected for him to have someone beside him.

She broke her musing and caught sight of one of her classmates in the room. He had a mixture of unhappiness and anger. What had happened for him to act this way? There was no indication in the room or tension that indicated that there had been an argument. Maybe he had something in his mind that would make sense.

"Can we help you?" One of the girls asked, smiling at her.

Hermione nodded her head and took out an envelope. "Oh yes, one of the sensei had asked me to hand you these important documents." She gave them a polite bow and said, "I would like to apologize for interrupting your meeting senpai and as much as I would love to chit-chat, I need to go back to class."

"Thank you…" the girl blushed as she realized that she hadn't asked her for her name.

"Hermione Granger or Granger Hermione, take your pick either way I don't mind." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. "Through I am still not used with the whole last name is your first name. I am quite foreign to Japan," she explained to them at their curious looks.

"R-right, thank you Granger-chan." The girl said, giving her a small smile.

Hermione gave them a curt nod and left the students organization.

* * *

The brunette witch was taken back when she saw Misaki was still in the same place that she left her. Most people would have left the new student wandering but this girl didn't then again most people would have protested about showing the new student around.

"I see that you have survived." Misaki grinned at her. "What was it like over there? I heard rumors that once in a while somebody would argue against Hibari-senpai but would get beaten up because of that." She babbled. "Through who would be stupid enough to argue against him? Hibari-senpai isn't someone you make an enemy of or to annoy! Through it doesn't stop the girls from stalking him."

"Um-"

Misaki took a deep breath. "I am sorry if I am babbling." She said. "I am just so curious to know about whether the rumors are true or not."

"What rumors?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep up with the black-haired girl. The two of them needed to get to class to get their stuff for P.E, the one subject that Hermione had never missed and was reluctant to do.

The black-haired girl blushed deep red and explained, "Well I heard rumors that he never brings any of his cronies into the meeting. I think it is something about him not liking crowds but I am not too sure about that." Misaki gave her a bright smile and asked, "At least tell me that rumors of not bringing his cronies with him is true?"

Hermione pursed her lips and pointed out, "I don't know how Hibari-san looks so I can't really say." She then said reluctantly, "But there was one boy in that meeting that did stood out."

"How so?"

Hermione didn't answer the question immediately, choosing to take her time to carry her sport stuff with her. How was she going to explain to her about how odd it was to find a boy without his club members with him? It was bad enough that she embarrassed herself in front of them, now she wanted her to explain about how odd it was for her to see that? No, she would rather be petrified then explain that.

"He was just…unusual."

"Unusual how?"

The brunette haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "So where is the gym?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Is it true that in Japan that males and females don't do sports together?"

"First off, don't change the subject!" Misaki said as they walked out of the school's building. "Second of all that it is true that in Japan, males and females don't do sports together."

"I didn't change the subject." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I am just plainly curious to know if that was true or not. Through I don't see why we have to do P.E!" she wined. "Can't we have a choice about that?"

Misaki chuckled. "You are not one of those sporty girls are you?" she sighed. "I am not too fond of sports myself through mind you, some of the girls would try to skip class just to look at the boys."

"Y-you are kidding, right?"

Misaki grinned. "Yes, most of the girls have a crush on Yamamoto." She then sighed. "Don't know why through? The boy is so clueless about girls."

Hermione cracked a smile at the girl. They may not be friends but they were getting there and it was funny too. Not once in her life had she thought that she would come and live in Japan or make friends there, she had dreams yes but she had never thought of going to live there.

"You know Misaki-san, you got to be one of the most nicest girl that I ever met."

"I try to be." Misaki said, shrugging her shoulders at her. She grinned at Hermione. "But it will be a good idea for us to go to change now even if it is tempting to continue talking!" she fake a sighed and continued. "O beautiful Hermione-san, how could I ever live without you!"

Hermione flushed at her words before shaking her head at the girl. "You are truly one of the most unique person I ever had the pleasure of meeting!"

The raven-haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "I am going to take that as a complement," she informed her. "But Hermione-san you are a breath of fresh air for me! I shudder to think that I will have to deal two years of studying here without being insane."

"And you aren't insane?"

"Compare to the kids in our class, no I am down-right normal through Tsuna-san is normal too." Misaki answered happily.

Hermione shudder to think how the other kids in their class can be so strange that Misaki says that she was downright normal.

"By the way, Hermione-san mind if I call you Mione? Your name is a handful!"

The brown-haired girl rubbed her temple and silently regretted talking to the girl but as much as she regret, the girl beside her had somehow became her friend on the first day.

* * *

Gym had ended much to Hermione's pleasure. The girls had ended up playing a game of football and unfortunately for her, she had been picked as the midfielder. She swears that someone in the world had hated her! Misaki wasn't doing any better than her; apparently her new friend was just as bad as her when it came to sports.

Now it was time for them to go to their science class. Their teacher from what Hermione had heard from both Misaki and Tsuna seems to be one of the worst teachers that they have. From what Misaki had told her, he hated students that do badly in tests as well as students, who even through did not put much effort still do well in their tests.

"Nezu-sensei sounds like a real git! Teachers aren't supposed to act like that!" Hermione said matter-of-factly. "They are supposed to encourage students to learn not break their confidence!"

Misaki shrugged her shoulders. "You never met Nezu-sensei then. You should see how he picks on Tsuna-san!"

The two of them stopped talking when they heard the sounds of the boys coming out of the P.E room. Hermione frowned when she saw that Tsuna wasn't with them. She looked at the girl beside her with a curious look but was answered with a shrug. Shouldn't Tsuna be out with the boys as well? The boys hadn't done anything awful to him, have they? Maybe she should check the gym just to be certain that he is there.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked as she followed Hermione to the gym. The brunette didn't answer the question, deciding that she will answer the question once her worries were eased.

Hermione silently pushed the door opened and was greeted at the sight of Tsuna sweeping the floors. Was it normal for only one boy to clean the mess up? Surely not that was unfair. She glanced at Misaki, who had a befuddled expression on her face, and was pleased to see that it wasn't normal.

"Those idiots, there are making him clean up!" Misaki hissed. "I knew the boys in class are stupid but I had never thought that they wouldn't help him clean! He may be a Dame but it isn't fair."

"D-Dame? Why are you saying that Tsuna is like a lady?"

The black-haired girl blinked before giggling. Hermione raised her eyebrows in curiosity and annoyance at the giggling girl beside her. It wasn't funny! Alright it might sound funny but why the hell was it so funny.

"I-I can imagine Tsuna being a girl." Misaki giggled. "And I will admit that he will look nice as a girl but I didn't mean that he is a female."

"Then what do you mean?"

"It means no-good." Misaki explained. "Tsuna isn't good at sports nor academics, which basically means to us that he is no-good."

"That isn't nice." Hermione said, crossing her hands at her. "Have you ever tried helping him? He might be good in academics if he just concentrate or if he had some help."

Misaki winced at the harshness of her tone. "I will admit that I was being unreasonable with Tsuna." She agreed reluctantly. "But it will be hard for me to stop calling him that nickname." Misaki admitted.

"You will do that?" Hermione whispered in disbelief. "People don't simply change their mind in the last minute about someone."

"I will still have the same opinion about Tsuna but the nickname must be so awful for you to ask me why we are calling him a lady." Misaki chuckled. "I might change my opinion about him if he starts getting better marks or behave better."

"Really now?"

Misaki nodded and opened her mouth to say something when they heard Tsuna speaking out loud.

"I am just an idiot and not athletic." Tsuna grumbled. The two girls winced at his tones and watched him as he dragged the broom towards the windows.

The brown-haired boy smiled when he saw his crush talking to his friend. Kyoko was the only reason why he bother to go to school, she was cute and everything the complete opposite of his useless self. He sighed when he saw her cute smile. It was always so innocent but her smile was the best in his opinion. One day he might be able to talk to her.

His musing was broken when he heard the sound of the Kendo captain talking to Kyoko. His heart sank when he heard Hana, Kyoko's best friend, telling her that she didn't want to intrude on them. Was it possible that Kyoko was dating him? Why wouldn't she? He didn't have a chance with her anyways. He slumped against the wall and tightened his grip on the broom.

"She is seeing the kendo club's captain." Tsuna said shakily. "There is no reason to be at school now. I am going home."

"Not if I have anything to say about that Tsuna-san!" A familiar voice shouted.

Tsuna looked up and was surprised to see an angry Hermione being accompanied by a familiar girl. Who was the girl beside her again? He frowned and then realized that the pretty girl beside Hermione was Misaki Hyuga, one of the smartest kids in their class. Misaki wasn't only smart, she was also downright scary to people she didn't like.

"H-Hermione-san! What are you doing here? I thought you would have gone to class! You might get to class on time if you leave now." Tsuna stuttered.

Misaki shook her head at him. "Hermione-san was downright worried about you when she saw that you didn't leave." She pointed at Hermione. "She doesn't know you that well and she worries about you! You should be grateful, D-sorry Tsuna-san."

"Tell me Tsuna-san why didn't your teammates help you with the cleaning up!" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips. "It is their responsibility as well to clean up!"

"B-But I made them loose!"

"So what! I know half of these boys aren't good in sports as well." Misaki said as she pulled the boy up. "That doesn't mean it is fair that they don't do cleaning up!"

"B-But-"

"No buts." Hermione hissed. "This is bullying Tsuna-san and if they don't clean up their mess then you shouldn't do their dirty work for them! They have no right to do all these things to a nice guy like you."

Tsuna didn't know whether he should cry in happiness that someone cared for him or blush in embarrassment in the praise that Hermione gave him. It only been a few days since Hermione began to live with him and already she acted like this with him. It felt nice to see that someone beside his mother caring for him.

"And why the hell are you going home for? You are not skipping school! Think of the lessons that you will be missing and all the notes, Tsuna-san!" Hermione said, crossing her arms at him. "If you skip classes then you will fail in your exams and I am sure that you don't want that to happen!"

"But what is the point of me going to school if Kyoko is dating the Kendo club's captain." Tsuna whined. Misaki rolled her eyes at him and proceeded in taking the brunette boy by the ear and dragged him to class.

"Tsuna-san that is just plain pathetic." Misaki said as Hermione trailed after them. "If you are going to school just to see one girl then you have two choices. Either you stop going to school or just work hard to get good marks just to show her that you are smarter then that idiotic kendo captain."

"Misaki!" Hermione said, looking at her in horror.

"What it is true." Misaki said. "Going to school because of a girl is pathetic even you have to admit that!"

Hermione pursed her lips and reluctantly nodded her head. Tsuna winced, both at the pain of having his ear being dragged and the fact that both girls agreed that he was pathetic. Maybe he should take Misaki's advice about Kyoko.

"It might be a better idea, Tsuna that you forget about Kyoko-san." Hermione added hesitantly. "Even if she is dating the kendo captain, there is a huge chance that she doesn't return your feelings."

"Huge chance, it is very likely." Misaki muttered under her breath.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Misaki and was silently pleased when the black-haired girl let go of Tsuna's ear. The two of them rolled their eyes in amusement as Tsuna rubbed his ear and grumbled about girls being scary. What was with it boys thinking that all girls were scary anyways? It wasn't like they eat them or anything.

The two girls kept a close eye on Tsuna as they reached to their science class, making sure that he doesn't slip away from them and go home. Hermione wouldn't be surprise if he took the opportunity after all the girl of his dreams was currently dating the kendo captain.

It was to their great relief that they arrived to class on time. Hermione and Misaki glared at the whispering students while Tsuna immediately slip into his seat. No matter where Hermione goes, people will gossip. Even in Hogwarts, people had gossiped about her and her friends! It will bite them in the ass that was for certain.

The best way to ignore gossip was to ignore them well Hermione hoped so. She honestly didn't know the best way to ignore these type of things but she will do research if she had to. Her parents would have…her parents.

Hermione suddenly realized that she had spent almost the whole entire day without thinking of her parents and in her mind that was a huge accomplishment. Maybe just maybe she was healing from this pain of loosing them.

Just maybe she will have an ordinary life.

When she returned home Hermione would think that she was so wrong in believing that she will have an ordinary life. But you will hear the story later; all you need to know is that the brunette witch was now finally starting to heal.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I wished I did through I do own the O.C that appear in this fic.**

* * *

"Hermione-san why are you reading in my room?"

Hermione looked up from her book and arched her eyebrows at the boy. She had been wondering when the boy would ask her the question; it wasn't normal for her to be in his room. Since she arrived, she would either talk to him during meal times or in the living room but other than that she stayed in her room.

But she had decided that for both of their sakes, she would stop walling up in her misery and try to be a little bit more open to him. Tsuna's big doe eyes that shined with innocent curiosity and worry that made her smile. The boy in front of her was truly nice and caring. He even worries about people that he didn't know all that well, not many people are like that. Through he mustn't worry about her, she was a strong person.

"I just want to spend some time with you," Hermione answered. "Through I am curious to know why half way through science that you decided to skip class."

"H-how did you know?"

She shook her head and looked back at her book. "I am many things, Tsuna but I am no fool." She answered as she read her books. "I know that you like Kyoko and everything but if your crush on her is effecting your school work then I advise you to give up on her or ask her out."

"I-I know." Tsuna sighed. "But she is dating the Kendo's captain! H-How do I stand a chance against him? Kyoko-chan was the first girl that ever treated me nicely and she doesn't make fun of me."

Hermione perk up from her book at this new piece of information. Carefully, she closed the book and put it beside the bed before looking at Tsuna with weariness and amusement. It does made sense why Tsuna liked the girl but she really didn't want him to only like a girl because of all these things. She rubbed her forehead and quietly thought about how she can help him.

She sighed. "I don't know how to help you, Tsuna-san. I really don't." Hermione admitted. "I have no experience in this area and I doubt a book can explain how to get over a girl."

"B-But you must have a-"

"Tsunayoshi." Nana yelled. "I got a call from school."

It seemed like Nana had heard about Tsuna's little disappearance act during science class. Hermione had expected the school to call her but she hadn't expected the kind and gentle woman to be ready to yell at her son. It also seemed that Nana could be quite fearsome. The pleading look from Tsuna told her that when his mother was like this then it would be the best idea to hide.

"You came home in the middle of class again!" Nana ranted, her voice becoming increasing louder as she climbed the stairs. "What do you plan to do in the future?"

"I don't know." Tsuna answered.

The brunette girl pursed her lips at him. It wasn't a surprise to hear that Tsuna but she was slightly disappointed in the boy for not knowing what he wanted to be. Before she learned that she had magic, Hermione had thought that she would become a doctor or a lawyer but now that she is no longer using magic, she was now able to pursue those dreams again.

Hermione gave a sideway look at Tsuna through the corner of her eyes. He seemed to have decided that it would be a good idea to pretend to read a manga in hopes that Nana wouldn't scold him too badly. Shaking her head, the brunette girl snatched the book away from him.

"W-Why did you do that?"

"It will be a good idea for you to pay attention to her when she starts her ranting." Hermione said dryly. "Or else she might-"

"I am not saying you have to go to a good high-school or college, you know." Nana said as she slammed opened the door. The two teens flinched at how loud the door was slammed opened. Tsuna was the first to get over his shock and Hermione soon followed after him.

"Don't barge into my room!" Tsuna yelled.

Hermione lightly slapped the boy on the head. He looked at her in shock but the brunette girl simply shook her head and sighed in disappointment as well as giving him a glare for being rude to his mother. The boy didn't know how good he had it. She didn't blame him; she was like that too until _their_ unfortunate deaths.

"Nana has some right to barge into your room, Tsuna-san." Hermione said as Nana beamed at her. "You skipped the class and she is very worried about your school work. Missing school is completely wrong, you would have missed the notes and you would be way behind in class."

"Yes, Tsu-kun, Hermione-chan is right." His mother said, bopping her head at the two teens. "You also can live your entire life bored like you are right now or live it happily. I want you to live feeling, 'it is great to be alive!"

Hermione and Tsuna stared at each other before slapping their hands on their foreheads. The two of them can agree that was embarrassing. The Sawada matron shouldn't even say that in public through the brunette girl understood what Nana was trying to say.

"Nana, I believe that while thinking positive is a good idea. I also believe that it might be a good idea that he should have a tutor that can help him with catching up with the work that he missed." Hermione said. "I mean his grades must be bad from all the times that he skipped class! I mean a good tutor will surely motivate him to do better in school"

"I agree, Hermione-chan that's why I hired Tsu-kun a tutor." Nana announced, clasping her hands together as she smile at the shock teens.

"H-Home tutor!" Tsuna yelled.

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh at his expression or be shocked at how quickly Nana was able to find a tutor so fast. She glanced at the shy boy beside her and was taken back by the bewilder look on his face. She thought that he would be happy to have some extra help with his homework.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox." Nana explained happily, waving the flyer at them. She started to read the flyer out loud to them. "I will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter."

"It smells like a scram." Tsuna said.

"Isn't it great? I have never seen a promotion like this before." Nana gushed. The two teens looked at each other and shook their heads at the naive woman in front of them.

The brown-haired girl pursed her lips. There was something about that flyer that seemed so suspicious to her and that name Reborn…it sounded slightly familiar to her. Her parents had said something about that guy but the memory felt slightly hazy to her. This whole flyer was plain fishy to her and it would be even more fishy if the guy says he doesn't want anything in return.

"It is probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men." Nana exclaimed. "I have wanted a teacher like this for you."

"Nana, I don't think you should get your hopes up." Hermione said as she got up from the bed and dusted away the dust. "He might be some homeless guy that is scamming innocent people."

"I agree with Hermione-san." Tsuna said, giving his mother a weary look. "You shouldn't create your own image of him!"

The brunette girl hesitantly nodded her head in agreement. She flinched at the heart-broken look in Nana's face but didn't try to argue against Tsuna. The kind Sawada matron might have taken her in but there were just a few things that even she can't argue against. She glanced at Tsuna, who looked a bit irritated with his mother. It seemed like the boy would be shouting at his mother now.

"I refuse to have a tutor, ok!" Tsuna yelled. "I am not good at anything I do anyways!"

Hermione winced at his words and silently laid the blame on the teachers. None of the teachers that she noticed tried to help the boy with his work. Tsuna may not be good at schoolwork but if they gave him a chance and build up his confidence then maybe he might be one of the best students that they have.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice spoke, breaking Hermione out of her musing.

Hermione was surprised to see a baby standing in the middle of the room but surprise was soon replaced with one of curiosity. It was not everyday that you see a baby and one that can talk too. But why was the baby here? And how did he get here? His mother must be worried about him.

"I arrived three hours early but as a service, I will evaluate you now." The baby said. Hermione blinked her eyes at him and rubbed her eyes just to make sure that she hadn't imagine that the boy spoke or that it was even here. The baby spoke words beyond his age and seemed quite strange in her opinion.

"M-May I ask who are you?" Hermione stuttered, bending down till she was to eyelevel with the fedora-wearing baby.

The baby gave her an innocent smile and answered, "Hm? I am Reborn, the home tutor."

The brunette girl blinked three times before shaking her head at Nana and Tsuna, who was laughing at the baby. She gave a silent glare at the boy and was pleased to see that he flinched from her glare. It was quite rude to laugh at the child's proclamation even if it sounded ludicrous. The idea of a baby being a tutor was funny that much Hermione agreed. The child wasn't normal because not even a genius can make a flyer that said those things. It seemed like Tsuna didn't share her sentiments. The boy still couldn't stop laughing.

"I was wondering what kind of person created that bullshit flyer." Tsuna said, laughing at the boy. "It is this baby."

"So you are Tsuna." Reborn said, tilting his head at Tsuna.

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can learn from you." Tsuna said, still laughing at the small baby in front of him. He didn't notice the dangerous glint in his eyes but Hermione did.

The brunette girl didn't like the glint in the baby's eyes. It spelled a lot of trouble for Tsuna. She didn't want to believe that a child could cause any trouble especially one as cute as this one. But her mother once told her that you should never trust someone by their appearance and she could see her mother's point now. She winced when Reborn kicked Tsuna in the stomach. Yes, she can definitely see her mother's point.

"Well let us get started." Reborn said as the unconscious boy slumped against his small body. He turned to the two females and asked, "This is his room right?"

"Yes." Hermione answered as she looked at Reborn in curiosity.

Nana smiled at the two of them and left her in the room with the small baby but not before asking her to inform her when Tsuna wakes up from his nap. It was now only she and small baby, who was looking at her with curiosity and something else but Hermione couldn't make her mind what it was. It was like a mixture of weariness and suspicion but the child had no need to be suspicious about her.

Hermione sighed. "What are you planning to do to Tsuna-san when he wakes up?" she asked in weariness. "Are you going to hurt him? Or teach him? I hope not because it is bad enough that our classmates are bullying him. Also, did you really put that flyer in Nana's mailbox?"

"You are awfully curious for a girl your age." Reborn said, nodding his head at her in approval. "A good trait to have especially if you are as intelligent as the reports say they are."

"I had always been curious even at your age," Hermione mused. "But at least inform me that you are not going to seriously injure Tsuna-san. He is quite…delicate."

The baby snorted at her choice of words but none-of-less complied in answering her question about Tsuna. "I will not hurt him no more than necessary." He answered truthfully.

Hermione tilted her head and looked at him to inspect any signs that he was lying. Body language was a good way to know when someone was lying and she had mastered the art of catching a liar at a young age. It was a skill that she needed to have when she had to figure out in school who was trustworthy and who was not. All the signs pointed that he wasn't lying so she nodded her head at him.

"Very well." Hermione said as she stood.

"Not going to stay beside Tsuna's side? If you are concern for him why aren't you going to stay beside him?" Reborn asked, looking genuinely curious at her.

"I think that you want to have a little chat with Tsuna without me hanging over him," said Hermione. She gave him a small smile and said over her shoulder as she exited the room. "Besides, I am sure that he will be quite without me. Just make sure that he does his homework and don't listen to his excuses about why he can't do his work."

Reborn nearly blinked in surprise. The girl was quite certain that the boy would be just fine with him and was expectant that he would take care of the boy's issue with his homework. The strange girl has a very strong potential of being a good advisor to his student if the occasional pleading look to the girl had indicated. He turned his full attention on his student. Time to teach the boy about some respect.

* * *

"Oh, Hermione-chan, did Tsu-kun woke up from his sudden nap?" Nana asked.

"Hmm, oh no. He is still having his nap." Said Hermione in amusement. Only Nana would believe that a baby knocking out the brunette boy was really him taking a 'sudden nap.' Hermione gave her a tentative smile and returned to doing her homework on the table while Nana returned to cooking. Tsuna's new tutor was strange and was quite a mystery to her but one that she had no intention of getting involved with. Still, she was curious to know what the two of them were talking about.

"Hermione-chan, I forgot to ask but how was the first day of school? It must be a new experience for you." asked Nana. Hermione looked up from her book and gave a small hesitant smile as she informed her of the day. Not once thinking of Tsuna and his tutor as she told her about the day.

* * *

Any questions or suspicion that she had yesterday about Reborn had now been forgotten. Hermione had been too busy about getting to class on time that she hadn't bother to check up on Tsuna, who had locked himself in his room but for what reason she didn't know. Now she was waiting for the light to turn green so that she could walk across the road and get to school.

"Hi, Hermione-chan!" Misaki called out, waving her hands in greetings at her. "I am glad to see that we are going the same way to school."

Hermione nodded her head at her. "I am happy as well, Misaki." She informed her. "Have you done the Math homework that sensei gave us?"

Misaki nodded her head. "Did you hear the rumor about Tsuna-san?" She asked, smiling excitably to her. "I heard it from Mochida-senapi but I still can't believe it, Tsuna-san doesn't seem like that type of guy to do it."

"Heard what?" Hermione asked sharply. "What is the rumor about Tsuna? Please tell me it isn't one that will have him more bullies."

The black-haired girl blushed at her and answered, "Well then I am sorry to say this but yes, Tsuna-san did something so outrageous and perverted that it shouldn't be so funny."

"What did he do?"

Misaki laughed nervously at the look on Hermione's face and answered, "Well apparently he confessed his feelings to Kyoko in front of Mochida."

"How is that perverted?" Hermione asked in curiosity. "It is brave to admit it but it isn't outrageous or perverted, embarrassing yes but not perverted."

"W-Well that because I didn't tell you that he did it," Misaki gave a dramatic pause and finally said. "In his underwear and apparently he was quite passionate about it as well when he tried asking her out."

Hermione blinked in shock. She didn't say anything to Misaki until they reached the school. "That is quite strange but it made a lot of sense." She said, tapping her fingers at her friend. "Tsuna-san had looked quite embarrassed and humiliated when he had gotten back home yesterday." Hermione confided to Misaki.

"W-Wait a second do you live with Tsuna?" Misaki asked, gawking at her in shock.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, my parents said that if anything were to happened to them then I would live with Tsuna's father and his family." She explained. "That is why I moved to Japan."

"I see." Misaki said, smiling at her. "I know that it might sound completely heartless but I am glad that you are living in Japan."

The brunette girl curled her lips into a small tentative smile and nodded her head in agreement. "I have to agree with you Misaki." She said. "But anyways is there anything else I should know about?"

The black-haired girl tilted her head at Hermione and hastily nodded her head at her. "Well, I also know that Mochida-sempai is going to challenge Tsuna-san to a match of kendo." She scoffed. "Apparently he wanted to avenge the disrespect she was treated with and from what I learned from Kyoko's friends, his exact words were 'I won't forgive the guy who made Kyoko cry."

Hermione blinked and blinked again before shaking her head. Misaki shrugged her shoulders at her friend and reminded her that they had to hurry to class before the chairman came and bit them to death.

They arrived to class with ten minutes to spare. The two girls immediately took their seats beside each other and were now waiting in tense silence as they waited for Tsuna to come.

"Misaki-chan have you heard about the rumors involving Dame-Tsuna?" One of the boys asked as he stood beside them.

Misaki nodded. "Yes, I heard it from Mochida-senpai!" she curled her lips and asked crisply. "But I haven't heard about when the match will be held but do you know?"

The boy nodded his head and answered, "Yes, I heard from the other boys in the kendo team that Mochida-senpai is planning to fight him as soon as Dame-Tsuna arrives to class."

"Isn't that too much?" Hermione asked. "Surely, Mochida-senpai could forgive Tsuna-san for his rash behavior? I mean a kendo match is a little bit to the extreme, isn't he worried that the chairman would punish him for his actions?"

The boy blinked his eye and laughed. "I forgot that you're new but the chairman wouldn't trouble himself with such things because of the crowds that are going to be there."

"You can't be serious!"

"Trust me, Hermione. The chairman doesn't bother himself with something as trivial as this." Misaki said.

"If he is a prefect then he should bother himself for something as trivial as this!" Hermione protested as her face flushed in anger. "That idiot of kendo captain is going to beat Tsuna-san into a bloody pulp."

"That's the idea." Misaki said.

"If I ever meet that chairman, I am going to-"

Hermione was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. The three teens turned around and saw Tsuna, looking nervous. The brunette witch bit her lips at him and was silently reminded of Neville, who had the same expression whenever Draco and his cronies bullied him.

It certainly didn't help the fact that all the males in the class were now making fun of him. Hermione curled her hands into a fist and reminded herself that hitting the boys would not make his life easier. It wasn't getting easier for her to control her temper and it finally snapped when one of the boys had said Tsuna had been vehemently rejected.

"All of you shut your mouth!" Hermione yelled. "At least he was brave to admit that he asked her out when none of you bastards asked the girl you like out!"

Everyone gawked at her and she flushed in embarrassment as she realized that she had said that out loud. She shook her head and glared at the boys, daring them to oppose her. They didn't. She smiled at them and happily took her seat. Misaki shook her head at her in amusement.

"What?"

"I never realized this, Hermione but you are truly a force to be reckon with." Misaki said in amazement.

The brunette flushed at the praise and smiled at her friend. To her enemies, she could be a force to be reckoned with, what she did to Draco Malfoy would be a prime example of what would happened if you insult her friends. She frowned when she saw that their classmates were starting to leave the classroom.

"Things are heating up and the day has just begun!" Misaki said in amusement as she yanked Hermione out of her seat to follow the rest of their classmates.

"Where are we going?" Hermione cried as they ran to the gym.

The black-haired girl didn't bother slowing down instead she speeded up, causing Hermione to quicken her pace. "The fight is about to happen soon," she explained to the brunette girl. "And we can't miss the fight."

"But we all know the outcome of this match!" Hermione cried out.

"Very true," Misaki agreed. "But I just want to see if Tsuna-san is going to run like a coward or be a man! Plus it will be funny to watch him squeal like a pig."

"Misaki!"

The black-haired girl shrugged her shoulders and Hermione shook her head at her friend, knowing now that there are some things that she can't change her friend's mind about. The two of them had arrived just in time to see Mochida glaring at a pale Tsuna.

"There you are, you hentai stalker!" Mochida yelled. "God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't! I shall smite you!"

Tsuna turned even paler and muttered. "Oh no."

"Don't worry." Mochida said. "It is an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand. You are a novice at kendo. So if you can get an ippon off me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!"

Hermione bit her lips as she listened to this. Tsuna wasn't athletic and he certainly wasn't cunning enough to figure out a loophole for this. Damn it! What was he thinking when he confessed to Kyoko! She silently prayed to god that Tsuna would be alright.

"The prize is of course Sasagawa Kyoko!" Mochida announced.

All the girls in the room became outrage at this announcement. It took both Misaki and Hermione willpower not to beat the man for saying such an awful thing to the girl. They glanced at each other and silently vowed to beat the elder boy up as soon as the fight was over.

"T-That pig!" Hermione hissed.

"Pig is an understatement." Misaki muttered glaring at the kendo captain with so much hate that it took all the willpower of the boys around them not to run.

"Eh? Where is Sawada?" Mochida suddenly asked.

"He said he wanted to go to the bathroom so I let him go."

Hermione slapped her forehead while Misaki shook her head when they heard this. They both groaned as they listened to the boys whispering about how the bathroom was Tsuna typical escape route. Was it too much to hope that he wouldn't run away? Then again he wouldn't be Tsuna if he doesn't run away.

"How can he run away from this? I mean if he really likes Kyoko then he would fight for her." Misaki muttered.

The brunette girl sighed. "I only been living with him for a few days now but I know that Tsuna won't change his ways for a girl that fast." She said. "I wish he did but that would be…"

"What's wrong?"

"Do you hear something coming?" Hermione asked Misaki.

The black-haired girl frowned and opened her mouth to say no but closed it as she heard the sounds of footsteps becoming louder and louder by each passing second. The two girls waited in a baited breath and watched as the door slammed open by a furious looking Tsuna.

Hermione frowned. Something was off about Tsuna and she wasn't talking about his attitude but his appearance as well. The younger boy looked passionate yet at the same time determined but determined to do what she didn't know! Through she was glad to see that he was here but at the same time, wondering if he was crazy to fight a guy that he knew that he couldn't beat.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Is Tsuna really running in his underwear?"

"Yes he is," Hermione said as she blinked at the sight in front of her. Misaki rubbed her eyes in disbelief and rubbed it a few more times just to be extra sure that she wasn't imagining it. The brunette girl in the other hand watched in surprise and amazement as Tsuna beat up the kendo captain.

Now, it was Hermione turn to blink her eyes as she watched Tsuna grabbed a bunch of Mochida's hair. As soon as the other started to cheer, Hermione realized that what the brunette haired boy did was a good thing.

"That was really smart of Tsuna-san." Misaki commented, leaning against the wall as she tried to stop her laughter.

"How so?"

"Mochida-senpai didn't say how he had to get a point!" Misaki answered. "So it wasn't wrong for him to pull his hair! Genius too!"

Hermione was inclined to believe the last part about him being genius. The grin on her face was wiped off as she watched Tsuna continue to pull the kendo captain's hair off. The boy looked absolutely terrifying as he did this and she made a mental note not to get into the boy's bad side.

They watched as the other boy raised Tsuna's flag and the brunette witch smiled as the other kids ran to the brunette boy including Misaki. She frowned when she saw that only one boy didn't run to join the crowd. It was the same boy from before and now he stood by himself.

She looked at him in curiosity and he glared at her. Hermione scowled and crossed her arms at him; she certainly didn't like the looks of that boy. He reminded her of the many bullies that she had in her life. Still a small part of her pities him.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Tsuna. Her friend was starting to become a little bit more confident about himself and just maybe her friend will not be bullied anymore. Yes, just maybe.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


End file.
